New Master of the Art
by VizeerLord
Summary: Post wedding snafu, Ranma Set aside Saotome Anything Goes, for his own School. He Decides to live his own life, his way. Prereaders Wanted
1. The Gates in Life

New master of the Art, The

ISDN

"spoken"

'Thought'

signs

got that?

timeline; 2 monthes after Saffron and wedding-go-boom; Ranma is 18,

Ch 1

Tendo School of Anything Goes

Those words were a big issue in his life.

There were a few things he found comforting behind them.

Then there was the Rest.

He then looked at the second sign nailed to the gate;

Challengers please use Side Gate.

Ranma frowned. Shrugged, and went around to the side gate.

He rang the smaller bell that hung there.

Nabiki opened the Gate. A frown found her pouty lips. "Ranma, Why are you ringing the bell at the Challenge Gate."

"I am challenging the Tendo Masters for their Sign and Dojo."

"How are you going to fight yourself?"

"I am not a Master of the Tendo School. I am a guest of the Dojo, nothing more. But I am expected to fill the post as Dojo Champion. I have had the thought that if I challenged the Masters Tendo, for their sign, their Dojo, Then I would be more then a guest, I would be the Master of the Dojo."

"So who would you be fighting?" Nabiki was planning something.

"The Masters Tendo. At this time that would be Soun and Akane. As this Challenge is to the Masters Tendo, Them Calling in Satome Ranma would forfeit the Match in my favor. I am willing to concede to a Handicap match of all Masters Tendo of the Physical Arts mays face me at once. I will even allow Master Satome to join them, provided he places his Title as Master of the Satome School of Anything Goes. Should I win, I am the Master of this Dojo, the Tendo School, and if Genma trys to play, the Satome School of Anything Goes."

Ranma looked at the mousy haired girl before him. "I will allow three days for them to practice their skills. This will also allow you to set up and run the betting pools. I also ask that you do not reveal the Challenger's Identity to the Dojo. I would also ask for a cut of the Profits, considering that everybody who bets blindly will be betting on the Dojo, thinking that 'Ranma' will be fighting on their side. And the Challenger is some unknown,"

"Twenty percent after Expenses."

"Done" Ranma dug into a pocket. "30,000 yen on the Challenger, at house odds."

"Betting and profits?" Nabiki frowned deeper,

"You did not say that I could not bet. Besides, this means I have 30,000 and One reasons to win," Ranma flashed his cocky grin, 'well maybe 30,000 and two.'

He closed the gate, and then jumped the Fence.

Nabiki raised an Eyebrow.

"I couldn't enter by the gate. The Challenge is still three days away." He then jumped to the roof and lounged until Kasumi called him in for dinner.

12321

Nabiki walked into the Large room. A deep frown on her face as she held a heavy wad of yen in her hand.

"Who was at the Challenge Gate, Imoto-chan?" Kasumi called from the Kitchen.

"A new Challenger. He Challenged the Masters Tendo for the Sign and the Dojo. It is to take place in three days. He is even betting rather heavily on himself. "

"That is okay." Soun spoke from his game of Magic the Gathering. an1 "Ranma will make short work of him."

"That is just it, Father. The Challenge was addressed to the Masters Tendo. If Ranma is called upon as Champion, the Challenge is Forfeited to the Challenger. He has declined to give his Name, or to Name his School." Nabiki grinned at her Father, "He has Allowed that Both Practitioners of the Tendo School of Anything Goes may face him two on one. He has further stated that one Satome Genma may Assist the Masters Tendo, if he is willing to Risk his Title of Master of the Satome School of Anything Goes, in a three on one match."

Looking at Kasumi, who had entered the room to set the table for dinner, "The Match is to take place in three days. I just hope I can get enough bets to cover his wager; 30,000 yen. If he wins at this point, he will own the Dojo, Challenge or not. How long until dinner?"

"You got about ten minutes." Kasumi frowned, looking at Panda-Genma. "Fifteen if Mr. Satome wants to eat with us. No pets will be allowed at the Table."

Panda-Genma froze. Debating losing the game to Soun, or rushing to the furo to clean up for dinner.

Dinner won out.

Leaving Soun to pick up the cards.

121

Nabiki made her way to her room.

She made three calls. All the same. "Hey, new Challenger for the Dojo. Set odds at 3:1 for one on one, name your campion, 5:1 for two on one, name your champions, 7:1 for three on one. Ranma not allowed as a champion, as he will cause Dojo to forfeit. If they still bet on Ranma, take names and bet as side bets. We all know Ranma will fight to protect Akane from an over aggressive Challenger. Challenger is yet unknown."

She hung up before the girls could say anything. Excluding Ranma as Champion would cause the thinkers to bet on the two on one or three on one, the rash betters would bet across the board, hoping to cover all odds, and only those who disliked Ranma would bet on the challenger.

She thought of calling the Amazons and Ukyo, but decided that was a Non-Ranma issue and so they could hear about it from the network. After all Ranma had asked for her not to declare that he was the Challenger.

This could be very profitable if she put the right spin on it.

Maybe ask Ranma to show Akane a few tricks...

"Ranma, Dinner!"

AN1; Saw it introduced in some fan fic, a while back, and with the new Kamigawa Sets, I decided to go with it.


	2. Choose your Champion

New Master

ISDN

"spoken"

'thought'

signs

Ch 2

The First she heard was when walking to the school grounds.

New Challenger for the Tendo Dojo.

odds as listed:

3:1 One on One ; Name Champion

5:1 Two on One ; Name Champions

7:1 Three on One

Campions as listed

Tendo Soun, Tendo Akane, Saotome Genma

She pulled her betting Money, (AN1) and Turned to her favorite bookie. "Why no Ranma?"

All the other betters froze. Ranma was the chosen Favorite. (AN2)

The Bookie looked over her glasses at Ukyo, "The Challenger Had Stated that the Challenge was to the Masters of the Dojo, and only because he finds the Tendos so limited in their skills that he is even willing to allow Genma into the fight. It is only because Ranma has no title that he is not listed as a viable Champion."

Ukyo counted out 5,000 yen, "side bet; Ranma fights, but the Tendo's keep the sign." She hands over the cash, and takes her slip. Everyone around her pile their cash on the same bet. The Bookie just took it all down. Hopefully the Boss would think of something.

12321

The First she heard of it was in Class.

"So Akane I hear you are in a Challenge in a couple of Days."Some pervert of a guy called out.

"I hear you will Have to fight instead of hiding behind that Stud Ranma" A big nosed girl called out from the other side of the room.

She started to glow...

12321

The First he heard of it, Some kids were talking about who would be so powerful as to Challenge the entire Tendo Dojo, Claiming that Ranma had no value other then that of a Wondering Monk.

He did his job, He reported it to the Elder and Xain Pu.

They decided they would be there to watch, and maybe drug Ranma...

12321

He over heard some bookies talking about the Challenge, and so ran off to tell Master (whack-job) and Mistress (uses her own stash) Kuno ...

12321

Nabiki heard that some were asking for tickets to see the match. She first thought of the yen, she could get from the venders, ticket sells, and souvenirs...

'NO! This a Tendo Dojo Issue. They are lucky that they ARE ALLOWED to bet on this match. If We should Lose the Challenge, We could be Homeless by the end of the month.' Nabiki frowned. 'I might be able to keep Kasumi and myself off the street, but how far would Ranma Push this **Master of the Dojo** thing. He has been getting angrier since he returned from China and that Saffron issue. Then there was that wedding snafu, and the only reason Ranma did not hurt me was because It cost me more in the end to sweep this under the rug. Including his weekly Ice Cream trips.'

Looking at the member of her troupe, "No, there will be no spectators. Only outsiders will be the Amazons as the Elder will be asked to be the Judge. See to it for me,please."

121

As she entered the House, Kasumi handed her the Phone.

"Tendo Nabiki, How may I help you?"

"It is I who can help you. I have decided that the You may tell the Name of the Challenger is Higimu, of the

Nakushita Aijin School. As is the custom of my School, I may not give my Family Name. I will take the Family Name of the one who 'finds me'"

"What is all this, New name, new school, new customs?" Nabiki looking about to see if anyone was listening.

"Just spicing up the Game. I am tried of being Ranma of the Saotome School, so I thought I would be 'Duty of Flame' of the 'Lost Lover' School for a bit. A rather unknown, whose almost unbeatable. His only Defeat was to a non combative Artist. Oh, I will need a Heavy Cloak with hood, And Help with a new wardrobe for the Fight. I was thinking that tonight, when we go for Ice Cream, We could do a little shopping. My treat this time, Manager."

Then the line went dead.

"Ah Kasumi, Tonight is Ice Cream night with Ranma. We Will be out Late. Tell Father that I have had to run some Errands and have taken Ranma incase Trouble tries to find me. Also tell them That they had better practice or We could be lose the Dojo. Akane Too." She turned and left, Ranma joining her at the corner.

12321

Elder Cologne was Surprised to see a young runner from Nabiki. The Girl bowed after waiting calmly. "Elder, no doubt that you have heard of the Challenge to the Tendo Dojo. Tendo has asked that you stand in judgement of the Challenge, so neither side can claim that the other side has cheated. As it stands, you and your Employs are the only outsiders to witness the Challenge for the Dojo."

"Yes Child, I will be there."

The youngling bowed and left, her task completed.

This was going to be good.

AN;

AN1 this Nermia, The betting pools would take any bet other then 'Ranma will chose a Wife', and 'Akane will stop beating on Ranma'. This allowed some people to have a little spending money, for the little things.

AN2 There is still a bet on the books; Some idiot said "I bet 500,000 yen that Ranma could win in a Street-Fight with the Yakuza. Everybody bet heavily on that fight. Only the Yakuza have yet to show any interest there ever being a fight

Subnote; It is rumored that the Pool from this bet, sitting a Yakuza owned bank, is earning Nabiki and some crime boss a lot of yen... But no one has seen the money since a month after the bet was made.

new words and names;

Higimu Hi -Flame and Gimu - Duty (obligation) for duty of Flame

Nakushita Aijin which translates as lost( no longer possessed (held/owned or under demonic control) or found) lover (Mistress)


	3. The bladed twist

Master 3

ISDN

'Now They will see just how good I am. They have laughed at me and my skills. ' She thought as she powered her way kata after kata. 'Now they will have to admit that I am the best of the Female Teens if nothing else. If I Show that I am good enough, Elder Cologne might teach me.'

She danced on.

121

The Fathers watched her.

"You know Tendo, that I am the Best of all three of us. If you sweet loving Wife had not passed, it would not have mattered, for you would still be in your prime, and would have gifted Akane with your skill."

"I know Saotome. I know. Our only chance of winning is if Ranma fights. And the Challenge states that Should Ranma fight, We forfeit." He hung is head.

Then both heads pop up, and splash Genma with cold tea. "No Ranma, but said nothing about Ranko!" both the thin man shouted and read the panda's sign.

12321

Nabiki lounged in wicker chair on the third story balcony of a small eatery, known to a select few. Ranma had brought her here, back when they were Engaged. The Fact that He had brought her here again spoke highly of what he thought of her.

Ranma was finishing a large bowl of rice, vegetables, and chicken. His third.

"So 'Higimu', What are your plans for the fight?" She looked into her tall glass of iced coffee, as he finished his bite, i.e.; his bowl.

"I am really tired of that 'uncute tomboy' and that fat bastard of a pig, I mean Panda, always hitting me and blaming me for every little thing." he set down the bowl and chopsticks, and looked her in the eye. "As Master of My School, and it is mine as it no longer Pop's as I have advanced beyond him, I am free of the abuse they wish to inflict on me. All I have to do is enforce _my_ will. I do not know the skills of your father's Art nor the old freak's, but I know more then they know, and use more then they use."

He leaned back. "I need to learn to care for a Dojo if I am to run a Dojo. I have the Basics of Repair, Rebuild, and even some Upgrade. I need to learn Money managing, as well as Housekeeping. So I decided that for now, I will put a hold on my advancement in the Combative Arts, and Learn from the two greatest masters in the Area. I will need a place to learn these Arts and I learn best in a Dojo."

He looked out towards China, as if he could see that far. "Have any of the others Told you what happened in China?"

"Not the Whole Story."her tone was calm, cool even. 'What is he up too?'

"I was forced to kill a man, a god even, to save Akane. Does she even say thank you? No. Then we get home, and there is the Wedding Snafu. Then She blames the whole thing on me, because 'those damn perverted hussies of mine' blow up the place, and then starts hammering me for picking on Ryoga, who Attacks me in the First Place." Ranma starts to glow a pale blue green. "And then Pops and Soun..."

Nabiki grabs up her glass of Water and flings it at Ranma.

"Hi-chan, Relax."

"I am Breaking the Engagement with Akane." Ranko looked at Nabiki, "It falls to you to fulfill the oath our fathers made 'oh so long ago'. Kasumi is out of the running. I have called Mother, and asked her to join us for Ice Cream in," Ranko pulled out a pocket watch, popped it open, "3 minutes at our usual place." Standing she pulled out a wade of Yen and dropped it on the table.

"Shall we?"

Nabiki Stood slowly. 'I now have the sexiest plaything for a taxi, and She is mine should I want her. Do I want her?"

Ranma picked up the Bags, swept Nabiki into her arms, and jumped.

12321

She had received a weird Phone Call; Met me at the Snow Queen's Palace, eight tonight. It concerns Your Daughter's Happiness.

Then the line went dead.

'My Daughter? I do not have a Daughter...unless they mean Ranma and his girl form. '

She Arrived at 7:30, and after having a small snack and some tea, she saw Ranko land outside the door, carrying Nabiki in her arms with a bunch of bags.

She was not the only one to see Ranko land, The serving man behind the counter started filling the largest bowl he had with all the left over scrapings of Ice Cream. It was all the Ice-cream that they could not sell this week in those flavors, but could not throw out either. Then he topped it with Chocolate Ice Cream, and then hot fudge, sprinkles and a few cherries. His Buddy whipped up a fudge-mocha-cappa swirl, what ever that is, and they both carried their 'delights' to the Table where Redhead and her 'Friend' were joining another guest. "This is Eleven, so it is free, but how do you do it is beyond us. Have fun Ranko."

Nodoka watched as the two guys swept away, "What was that about?"

"After the Wedding, Ranma found out that I was the one that tipped off the Others, and was willing to clean the slate if I bought him or rather her Ice Cream every week, just the two of us. It allows us a chance to talk about things we can not tell others, and to plan our Week." Nabiki answered calmly. "This Place has a deal ; you buy 10 mega 'delights' and the next is free. I was hoping that this was the tenth, so the next one, one I would be buying him would be free. Oh well"

Nabiki took a sip of her smoothie "So you got the call, eh?'

"What was it about?" Nodoka's hands slipped below the table.

"First I must ask; have you heard of the Challenge to the Tendo Dojo?" At the older woman's shake of her head, "Father and Akane have been Challenged for the Dojo, not just the Sign, but the whole Place. Father has gotten very relaxed about who can Challenge and what terms. The Challenger tells me his Name is Higimu of the Lost Lover School of Anything Goes. He has no Family name for he is lost in the ways of Love. Until a Lover finds him, he is without Surname, but at the same time is not Ronin. "

"What has this to Do with my 'Daughter' and her Happiness?"

"The Challenge states clearly that it is for the Masters' Tendo and, if He is willing to surrender his title of master, Saotome Genma. If Ranma is to fight, the Match is forfeited, and father loses the Dojo."

"I need you to show up, Mother, and Claim that I am Saotome Ranko, and that Saotome Ranko is not of the Tendo Dojo." Ranma spoke, peering over her melting pile of sweetened goo. "No Doubt that Chichi-baka is thinking that I as Ranko can fight for him and Soun. I will also like you there to enforce the Rules when the Elder can not."

"You have yet to answer me."

"Mother." Ranma was suddenly male, "I am Higimu. I am tired of the Life I have been living for the last 2 years. Nabiki is my Intended, as I have thrown off Akane, and will not allow Kasumi to enter into the Game. When Higimu wins and Claims the Dojo, He will declair that Genma, Soun and Akane must leave. They may return in two to three Years and try to reclaim the Dojo. If they return before that time as anything other then students, They will face Saffron's fate."

"And your Happiness?"

Ranma was back to his female form, "That involves the time I spend with my Mother."

She grinned over the spoon in her mouth.

12321


	4. The Calm before the Storm

Master of the Art 4

ISDN

It was the Morning of the Challenge.

Nabiki wore her black silk kimono with a gold obi. She was up early this morning.

Skipping breakfast, she went before the shrine to her Mother.

Kneeling, she pressed her forehead to the floor. "Forgive me, Mother, for what I do. It is for Father's own good, as it is for Akane's. But they will see it as a betrayal. With Your passing, Father lost all but the will to live, and we tried to live up to what we remembered of you. Ranma knows the Truth, and tries to help where and when he can. He has done more for me then I can ever thank him, and he is always on hand to help Kasumi, and not because she might be making cookies..."

Sitting back on her heels, "You would have been proud to call him Son, as I will be to call him 'Mine'."

Her mind is Made up. She found the concept warming. She had called 'Mother' yesterday and began the paperwork. She had found a few old laws that allowed her to move quickly and start the paperwork to head off the blood feuds. Shampoo would serve best as Ranma's Mistress as Ukyo would regain her Honor as his Sister and he could not seeher as more.

She reaches over to the shrine, and opening a hidden drawer, removed the finial piece of her mother's Legacy. A short bladed sword. It was time to claim her male.

12321

Only Ranma was Absent from the breakfast table.

Kasumi was worried. Not that she allowed it to show. She projected her spacy aura, that allowed her to slide through the Combat filled region without being harmed, threatened, or even noticed. It was a defensive Art her mother showed her before the sickness.

The middle Tendo returned in a somber mood. Nabiki was dressed in black, with Mother's sword in her obi. Something was up, and Nabiki was taking steps to remain above the flood.

Kasumi had thought that the sword had bee sold to pay for bills shortly after Mother's passing. It was good to see

Akane was dressed in a red Gi compared to her yellow one that she practiced in. She was focused on the Match and 'knew' that she would win. Kasumi smiled, Akane was going to get hurt today, and nothing Kasumi could do would soften the blows to her youngest sister's ego, mind, or even body.

Father was dressed in his Gi, his hair pulled back. He was going to at least look the part. Kasumi had offer heard him talking to one of Nabiki's girls; '500,000 yen on Ranma fighting, and winning the Dojo for Us.'

'Oh Father, To have fallen so far...'

Genma was in panda form. Claiming it allowed him better range of combat skills. 'Fat bastard. If he allows us to keep the Dojo, it will be the only reason to put up with his fat ass...'

'Oh my, where did that come from?'

"Niho, Where Ranma?"

It was the only notice that the Amazons were there. Kasumi set a cup before the Elder and poured her some tea. "One guesses that you have already eaten this morning Elder, but the offer of Soup and rice is before you."

"Thanks Child, but the tea is more then enough. I am wondering where the Boy is though, I had some questions to put to him." The shrunken woman blew on her tea to cool it.

"He was not among the Us when we got this morning. His note spoke of things he needed to take care else where, or that Father and Uncle Saotome would do something stupid."

"Smart boy, but even the river will bend if you beat it hard enough."

The Front bell Rang.

12321

**Mother Saotome.**

She liked that title.

It offered her more power in the Ward of Nermia then that of 'Emperor's Concubine'. It was with this power and a scroll in her sleeve that she walked into the small restaurant owned by one Kounji Ukyo.

"There you are young lady. We need to talk."

The young woman was prepping her grill for the mid-morning rush. "Oh?"

"Yes dear. I am afraid that you are no longer in the Running for my Son." her hand raised to stave off the coming outburst. "It would be improper for him to woo his Sister." Pulling the scroll from her sleeve, "This is the adoption paperwork. You can fill it out, join Our family, and even enjoy the gifts of my son, in the proper manner, or you can reclaim your Right of Vengeance against my soon to be former husband."

She looks toward the Dojo, " My Son has decided that he is going to change the way things are going in his life." Looking back at the young woman, "You are his best friend from his childhood, and he would welcome you as his sister, but anything more, would not be allowed in his eyes. Not in public anyhow. He has spoken to me, and we have decided who his wife shall be, who he will take as a mistress, and how we should treat you."

"Treat Me? As in that I am nothing more to him then a... a..."

"Kounji Ukyo, As Mother Saotome, head of the Tokyo House of the Saotome Clan, I offer you Adoption into Clan Saotome." This was spoke in a clear ringing voice.

"This includes the honor that is left to us, the closeness of my son, and if you wish to bring scandal to our door, a chance to carry my son's child." this was a whisper, as Mother Saotome blushed.

Ukyo blushed deeply.

Nodoka cleared her throat and with head held high, intoned, "As my Daughter-intended, I ask you to join me to the Tendo Dojo. I have yet to inform my husband of the Divorce, and finish the Legalities of my son's future."

"To see the Challenge? I am in." She shut down her grill, grabbed her Baker's peel, and locked up the shop, leaving a sign; 'Gone to Tendo Dojo, be back later'.

"Nice sign, Go to the Tendo Dojo often?" the sign was of carved New England Oak.

"Yes, Ranma is there most times." the young chef blushed deeply.

They hurried along the streets. As they neared the Gates of the Dojo, they noticed that the Streets were block off and people were streaming in carrying chairs. Venders with carts were working their way through the crowd.

"Nabiki would not let anyone in, but for a match of this size, odds are Ranma is going to end up fighting, and with the screwy odds on this match, even the shirt venders are out in force today." Ukyo looked about her. "If only I had not lost my Yauti to that glutenous bastard, I could have made a killing..."

"That debt will be paid in full my dear, give it time." Nodoka stepped past many of the spectators, to reach the gate. With a firm grip, she tugged the rope. Twice.

12321

He stood cloaked and cowled on the roof across the street from the challenge gate.

All the Players were here expected one...

"Where the Hell am I now?"

'Ah, there he is Now, Piggy never misses a Cue.'

Dropping behide the heavy pack of the Lost Boy, "Great Wanderer," Hibiki spun to face the speaker. "I need a Favor. I have a Challenge Match coming Up, and I need to keep One Saotome Ranma from interfering. Up to the Challenge?"

"That Bastard is going Down." snarled the rage filled traveler.

Higimu lead the Wanderer to the Challenge Gate and Rang the bell.

'Show time'

AN; might need some help with spelling. Also need info on the following; Kodashi the sword not the kuno, and the spelling of the 'mate' to a katana, usually worn by the samurai. thanks one and all. when i have the info i need, will repost these chapters.


	5. Flame of Duty

Master 5

ISDN

The bell rang, twice. Kasumi rose from her spot at the Table, as did Nabiki.

"I told them, no outsiders are allowed." Nabiki growled, as she followed Kasumi.

Kasumi opened the gate. "Oh Auntie, Come in. Ukyo..."

"Is with Me. As my Daughter and Ranma's Sister, she is here to watch the male head of the clan, uphold his title of Master."

"Welcome 'Mother', 'Sister'. Ranma is not here, but the games are about to began." Nabiki was cool. "Everyone is here but Higimu, and he should be here soon."

"Sister am I?" Ukyo whispered to Nabiki, "Not cousin or something like that?"

"Only if You go through with the paperwork. Ranma might stand calmly if you attack him, I won't."

As the four entered the main room, the Challenge bell rang.

Kasumi bowed to Shampoo, "Sense you are of the Neutral group, Would you mind answering the gate? Elder, the Show is yours."She then bowed to Cologne.

"Child, get the gate. No breaking things." the Elder stood slowly, and led the way to the Dojo. the Fighters followed, and the Watcher's followed them.

A box, standing three feet tall with a cushion, was set for the Judge. She hopped on it and settled down. the fighters stood on one side of the Floor, as the watchers spread out to find the advantage point.

Then Shampoo led in the Challenger and the Lost Boy.

"Where is Ranma?" the fanged footer demanded.

"Not here Boy," the Elder spoke from her seat. "As you are of neither Challenger, nor a Champion, I must ask you to move on."

"Elder, I have asked him to stand here incase the 'Father's' here try to use Ranma to interfere in the Challenge." the Hooded male spoke in his deep voice.

"You know a lot about us boy?"

"Nabiki sells some in-depth Info on the big player's."

"Speaking of In-depth." Nabiki spoke from her seat next to Nodoka, "I have placed cameras about the Dojo, to sell the video of the fight."

"It will be the last, if I win, but allowed. I will not deprive you of the means to feed your family." The hooded male looked about. "I must ask who is Standing as Champion of Tendo Dojo."

"Tendo Akane." looking fierce in her red gi.

"Tendo Soun" Looking majestic.

Saotome Genma

the Panda's sign read with great dignity

"We, ah, have another, but she is running late." Soun spoke clearly.

"If you are talking about Ranko, you can forget it." Nodoka Called from her spot, between Nabiki and Ukyo. "She is not of the Tendo Dojo, nor is she listed among those Challenged."

"Ranko is banned from the fight." the Judge declared.

Ryoga moved to the closest wall and dropped his pack.

Higimu dropped his cloak, revealing a masked fighter, who his hair in a top knot. A leather vest hugged his muscled chest. Black Pants, baggy in the upper leg, but held tight from the knee down by greaves. Bracers finished the combo.

"And...Fight"

12321

Nabiki looked about at the damage done to the Dojo. Most off it was done After the match was declared over and Ranma as the winner.

She, Ukyo and Kasumi were still in the Dojo.

"He hit her. He really hit her." Ukyo finally spoke.

121

"...Fight!"

Akane charged like the bulled headed fighter that she is...

Himigu flipped over her and dropped Soun with a kick to the chest. Soun did not get up.

A spin kick sent the panda flying as Akane realized her target was the other way.

This time he meet her face to face. He block her attacks easily and then opened his hand. A black ball Ki exploded in her face, knocking her back and away.

the Panda stood, assumed a weird stance and then faded from sight.

Higimu was soon hit from multiple sides then sent flying himself.

Higimu stood up. His eyes flashed, and then the air around him began to ripple like it was heating up. Then behind him a ghost of a Panda was shown. Higimu spun and buried his fist in the soft belly of the Panda.

"Black Heart Retribution" The black ball offered to the panda was three times the size of the orb offered to Akane. The Panda was smashed out the Door of the Dojo. He did not move.

"Pervert no Baka!" Akane was back in the fight, and had taken it to the next level.

Higimu sidestepped, dropping a golden chain formed of Ki. The Chain moved like a snake, striking out and entangling itself about the hammer. "Chain of Hebi, poison Ki bite!" a red surge of Ki flashed along the chain, slamming into the Hammer. The Hammer burst and Akane cried out, as She fell to the ground.

"Damn you Bastard, For Hurting Akane, you will die!" Ryoga Charged, his Fists glowing green.

"Higimu Wins, as All Champions are defeated!" the Judge declared

Higimu spun and lashed out the 'Chain of Hebi', striking the enraged Fighter in the chest. "Poison Ki Bite" The green around Ryoga's fists wicked out. The Chain then coiled about the body, arms and legs, growing longer and heavier as it slithered about Ryoga, tripping him, and binding completely.

"As you no doubt can feel, the poison affects just the Ki. Now in Someone like you or Ranma, it can cause damage to the body, where Akane will have little more then a headache when she comes to." Higimu spoke calmly. turning to Nabiki. "step two."

She nodded. "Elder, The arrangements were for the Dojo." Nabiki spoke in a quite tone. "As of this minute, Higimu here owns the Dojo, house and compound. He has made arrangements for my sister Kasumi and I to live here, while we wait for the Champions to improve their art, and return to reclaim what is theirs. They have three years. Will you be here to witness the match?"

The Elder was squinting at Higimu. "Time permitting, I will be here. Higimu will not sale the Dojo, nor allow it to fall into disrepair until the three years are up."

"Thank you Elder." Higimu bowed to her. He then removed the mask.

"Arin!" Shampoo lunged, and was caught in another 'Chain of Hebi'

"Be smart d-chan, or I will be having roast duck for dinner." Ranma glared at Mouse. Turning to the Cologne, "Speak to my Mother about my link to Shampoo. I will not be going anywhere for at least three years, by your decree." Ranma bowwed to the Elder. "Step three."

then Ranma was gone, and with him so went the chains.

"Where did that pervert go?" Akane was back looking for a fight.

Pulling a water balloon from her obi, Nabiki called out, "Hey Ryoga, You are late on your payments!" Ryoga spun to look at Nabiki in horror, in time to see the hydrobomb strike him in the face.

Then the pig climbed out of the clothing...

"P-Chan? P-Chan no Baka!" the pig broke the center beam of the Dojo as he continued into leo...

"Who are you calling a pervert, you uncute tomboy" Ranma flickered into sight behind Akane. She spun, Swinging her hammer anew. Ranma caught it on his left bracer, "Until you master your Anger, you are no better then Pops or Ryoga. You can join them. You are cast from this Dojo." his other hand flashed in, palm hitting her in the chest, sending her through the wall into the koi pond.

121

"Oh My, What will happen to Father and Akane?" Kasumi sounded worried.

"That will depend on them. If they can master their Art, in three years they are welcome to return to the Dojo, to try to reclaim it. They may return here for six months at a time as students to learn from Ranma." Nabiki smiled. "In the mean time, you have other things to worry about. You will be starting Collage in the fall. As will I. "

12321

Nodoka had walked to the Cat Café with the Elder and Shampoo. They spoke little. Mouse was trailing along behind them.

As they entered the Café, Mouse pulled a broom from his robes, and began to sweep up. Shampoo stepped into the Kitchen and returned with a tray loaded with three cups and a pot of tea. Sitting at a table, the Elder sat on a booster, they sipped the tea.

"What is this about a Link between Ranma and Shampoo?" The Elder broke the silence.

"Ranma or Higimu as he is calling himself, has said he will only marry Nabiki at this time. Ukyo is to become his sister, and the position of Mistress is open to Shampoo."

"What would that give Shampoo?"

"She is free to come and go, as she wishes. She has the option of baring his child, and will be supported by my son, when she is here in Japan. If Shampoo takes the position of Mistress, Mouse will lose all claim on her." Looking at the Young male, sweeping the same spot, his back to them, " Mouse has options as well, but they are different, and will be spoken of between him and me."

"No, Ranma is mine!' Shampoo ran from the Café. "Nabiki is obstacles, obstacles are to be removed."

Nodoka stopped the Elder, "She is in for a disappointment. Ranma has chosen, but has yet to woo Nabiki. Though I doubt he has to try hard. He will allow Nabiki to handle Shampoo until Shampoo tries to kill Nabiki. Then she will be in for a massive shock. She will see how strong my son is."

"Now for the reason for Mistress, Ranma will not be returning to China. From what he has seen of the treatment of Mouse here, he would be used for breeding and house keeping. As his Name states, he is a wild horse, and should not /can not be broken. He will become useless to you and the village. As a male in Japan, he is an ally, and will come running when the Village calls. Also his Home will shelter to those of the Village, good standing or bad. "

"And if We try to do other wise?"

"Then the Village will be lost to the sands time as Ranma watches it burn. The Crying of the Children will draw the Musk, and dripping blood will stain the stones of the Valley."


	6. Shampoo's loss

Notes to loyal Readers;

Prereaders needed. Full email address needed.

I was Born in California, So While is English is not my first Language, American is. To Quote "The Amercians have not spoken English for Years" I do have a weird grammer base, I am sorry, but it has to do with how I was taught to write, as well as mental issuses.

Master 6

ISDN

Kasumi was packing for Soun to go on his trip.

Akane was packing as well grumbling under her breath the whole way.

Soun and Genma had been moved out the front gate.

Soun was crying about how he lost the Dojo, how the families will never be joined, and...and...

Genma was disappointed about the loss of his meal ticket.

Then he saw Ranma jump over the wall, to land near a group of girls that wore a small brown armband with a silver 'N' After whispering to them, he turned to face the crowd. "Okay, everyone. Match is over. The Girls will be now taking orders on the Video of the fight. Because of all the Side bets; Nabiki will need a couple days to sort through everything. We ask for time. This way you can watch the fight, and claim your money. Thank you one and all."

"Ranma, You ungrateful son, where did you run off to?"

"Use your brain old man. Do I look like Ranma?" Ranma/Higimu was still wearing the vest, bracers, and greaves from the battle

Genma frown, looked Ranma over, "You're the one who beat us? My son has won the Dojo, My retirement is assured!"

Soun frowned, his tears drying up.

"Think again Mister Saotome, if I shall still call you that, This Dojo is for Students and Masters. I will not accept you as my student, and you are longer a Master in the Eyes of this Dojo." Higimu kicked the older man in the head, knocking him into Soun.

Looking to the formerly crying Man, "Akane will be joining you, shortly. You must make your own way in the world. Relearn what you have forgotten, learn new arts and skills, and with in Three years, you are welcome, to return to try to reclaim the Dojo. The Other Girls are not artists, so they are being protected by the Artist code. Besides they have skills that I will need."

Cocking his head, "Genma is the only one who risked his title. You are welcome to return in three months with Akane. For up to six months you will teach me the Tendo Ryu, as I teach Akane the Nakushita Aijin School. After the Six months, You and Akane will be asked to seek out other schools. At this time, Do not bring Genma with you. Kasumi is bring your pack, and I will return with Genma's." He then back flipped over the Wall.

121

Ranma/Higimu stepped into the room, grabbed up the ratty pile of patches, and dumped the old panda's pack onto the floor. He and started to sort the junk, stuffing only Genma's clothes into the pack. Frowning, he picked up the Tanto. 'the Fat Bastard should have an honorable option, even if I would miss him.' he tucked it in also.

"Ranma Mine. Nabiki Die!"

12321

"Ranma Mine. Nabiki Die!"

her only warning, but she was expecting it.

Nabiki ducked as the mace slammed into the floor. The sword flashed into her hand, and blocked the other mace. "So you found out. Did you listen to the whole thing, or did you decide to try to remove me first?"

"Shampoo heard enough. Ukyo is sister, so she never know the Pleasure of Ranma. That pleasure is Shampoo's Alone." She kicked out, but Nabiki ducked low, and came up inside her guard, the sword finding her Neck, a few strands of purple-blue hair drifted to the floor...

"Ranma has chosen, you were offered a most honorable and comfortable position; that of Mine and Ranma's Bed! You had nothing to do but enjoy us and allow us to enjoy you! But No, in your Amazon Pride; you would rather Ranma burn your Village to the ground! Destroying everything that made your people great!"

"How you defeat Shampoo?"

"My Mother taught me from the age of six. When She passed, I dropped the Art. It seems that I remember some of it still. You also seem to be so over confidant and so focused on killing me, that you not only lost your Advantage, but you handed it to me. " She pressed in and Shampoo backed up until Shampoo was backed to the wall.

She leaned in, and kissed Shampoo deeply. "Yummy, Can not wait to taste the rest of you." She Grinned. "Like when Ranma is finished with you, and not yet ready for me."

The purple haired woman's eyes flashed with fear, then greed, She grinned "Only if Shampoo goes first."

"Any night you are in town, but not on our wedding night or anniversary" The blade touched skin, Nabiki could feel the blood pulse.

"Done"

"Love doing business with you." Nabiki kissed Shampoo again. This time Shampoo returned the kiss.

Ukyo just watched from her spot, and smirked. 

12321

"Ranma Mine. Nabiki Die!"

Akane looked up and about...

No Sign of Shampoo...

She shrugged and resumed her packing. Why was she being ordered to pack and leave the Dojo, was unknown, but her Father and Uncle Saotome were joining her.

'Wait... Nabiki?'

She looked out the window, but did not see anything in the Dojo. She heard nothing out there, no sound of combat.

Turning back to her packing, "Stupid Amazon Hussy, The only thing worse than attacking me, is attacking Nabiki. First thing is Ranma will protect her, and then She will make you wish you had died in the Attack."

12321

'Ranma' jump over the wall, to land near a group of girls that wore a small brown armband with a silver 'N'. Soun just barely noticed the Him jumping over the Wall.

"Okay, everyone. Match is over. The Girls will be now taking orders on the Video of the fight. Because of all the Side bets; Nabiki will need a couple days to sort through everything. We ask for time. This way you can watch the fight, and claim your money. Thank you one and all."

'Not likely, Ranma failed to show, we lost the Dojo...'

"Ranma, You ungrateful son, where did you run off to?" Genma bellowed as he jumped the Leather clad young man.

"Use your brain old man. Do I look like Ranma?" Ranma/Higimu was still wearing the vest, bracers, and greaves from the battle

'Leather clad?'

Genma frown, looked Ranma over, "You're the one who beat us? My son has won the Dojo, My retirement is assured!"

Soun frowned, his tears drying up.

"Think again Mister Saotome, if I shall still call you that, This Dojo is for Students and Masters. I will not accept you as my student, and you are longer a Master in the Eyes of this Dojo." Higimu kicked the older man in the head, knocking him into Soun.

Looking to the formerly crying Man, "Akane will be joining you, shortly. You must make your own way in the world. Relearn what you have forgotten, learn new arts and skills, and with in Three years, you are welcome, to return to try to reclaim the Dojo. The Other Girls are not artists, so they are being protected by the Artist code. Besides they have skills that I will need."

Cocking his head, "Genma is the only one who risked his title. You are welcome to return in three months with Akane. For up to six months you will teach me the Tendo Ryu, as I teach Akane the Nakushita Aijin School. After the Six months, You and Akane will be asked to seek out other schools. At this time, Do not bring Genma with you. Kasumi is bring your pack, and I will return with Genma's." He then back flipped over the Wall.

'I think I missed something very important, Will need to talk to Nabiki, before we leave.'

"Ranma Mine. Nabiki Die!"

"My baby Akane!" He jumped to his feet, dumping the Sleeping fool on the ground. 'Wait, she said Nabiki,' He shivered in a whole body spasm, 'If you do not kill her or die, you will wish you had.'

He remembered the last one to threaten Nabiki, it was before Ranma had shown up. She rigged things to read as if he scammed the Yakuza, the Tong, and the Russian mob. When the Police found him, the remains were barely human, barely alive, and almost mindless. Nabiki had pocketed the Cash.

12321

Ranma faded into view, looking about for Witteness. Nodding to his sister, he stepped over and kissed Nabiki under the ear. "I see you have made up." the girl shivered under his touch.

Turning to the other girl, "I am most disappointed with you, young lady. For your actions here, You forfeit any game time until After my wedding night, which will only have two players. In the mean time, You lost this; " And he kissed Shampoo deeply and roughly. When he broke the kiss, she slide to the floor, and drooled...

Ranma spotted Ukyo grinning, he shook his head. Turning to Nabiki, "Must finish packing for Panda-baka, Could you see to Akane. Explain to her the rules, and express the need for her to return and reclaim the Dojo. "

Ranma followed Nabiki out and up the stairs, he then ducked back into the Guest room.

12321

Nabiki knocked and Entered, not waiting fir Akane to answer. "Hey Sis, How is the Packing going?"

Akane grunted.

"You know, You can leave the big stuff. Take only what you will need; your Gi, spare underwear, Picture of Mother, things like that. Higimu will store everything else until you return, either when you are here to study for six months, or when you come to reclaim the Dojo."

"Study? What are you talking about?" Akane looked up from her pack.

"The Rules set out before the Challenge state; That You, Father, and Uncle Saotome may return within three years to reclaim the Dojo. in three months you and Father may return to Study here from Higimu himself, for six months, before being asked to study abroad again for three months." Nabiki looked Akane in the Eye, "I need you to know How important that it is That You return and reclaim The Dojo. "

"What do you mean?"

"If you return and Reclaim the Dojo, it will be in your name, not Father's, not Ranma's. It will also avoid any of those nasty Tax laws I have been dreading since Mother passed." Nabiki looked away, then looked back. "You are the last hope for the Tendos to hold on to the Dojo and the Tendo Ryu."

"Higimu won the Challenge, but his Honor Code demands that You Have the chance and option to reclaim the Dojo. He will protect me and Kasumi while you and Daddy are away, and will not make a move on either of us that we do not want. He has Honor, and we feel safe with him." Nabiki takes a deep breath, "Take care of Daddy, He will be weak. Genma will teach you skills and arts that will match Ranma's. Be careful, Ranma did not know when to say no, You should." she hugged her sister, adjusted the packing, and Walked her Sister to the Gate.

Kasumi was there handing Soun his Pack, where Higimu had thrown Genma's Pack into his Face.

"Good Bye Father, We await your return." The Gate Boomed shut.


	7. backstep  Aftermath

master 7

ISDN

It had been three days since the Wedding.

It was costing her more then she got from selling the info to the 'Crashers'. The Damage to the Dojo alone swallowed every yen she had swindled out of everyone. But then there was the Damage to the Stone wall, the House itself needing minor repairs, and then the bribes to keep the neighbors from filing complaints.

Then her network was in a slump. Ranma had just returned from China, with Akane. The Amazons were walking on Eggshells around Ranma. Shampoo, was her normally bubbly self, but she would flinch when Ranma made a sudden move. Mouse showed for the Free-for-all, but did not attack Ranma. All he did was stand on the remaining wall and watch Ranma get attacked.

Nabiki was walking home from talking to Cologne about what happened in China.

121

Ding-ding

"Hello, Welcome to the Nekohatten(spck). How many today?"

"Mouse, I am over here. I just wanted a bite and to talk to the Elder." She plucked a menu from his hand. "I will be at my usual table. A Jolt Cola please. " She swept past him.

"Niho(spck) Shampoo want new pictures of Ranma. Camera-Boss have?"

"Nothing new Shampoo, but I should have some of the older ones. Get me a spicy shrimp noodle with a wedge of lemon and lime. I will dig out my stock of pictures. You can have your choice of three for the meal."

"Five. Granny raised price of Spicy Shrimp."

"Done" Shampoo bounced away, much to the joy of the few salarymen sipping their tea.

"That was too easy." a voice at her elbow. The ancient keeper of Mysteries climbed into a chair across from Nabiki, "Thought you would be avoiding us for a bit. From Damage my charges did to the Dojo, to any feelings of betrayal over the whole affair. "

"I am here for a few things. Biggest is the Question; What happened in China?" Nabiki pulled out a folder of pictures and set them aside. "Ranma is a bit up tight, you are cautious around him, and Shampoo jumps every time he sneezes. "

"I am sorry child. I am sworn by the council not to reveal what happened that day. All I can say is that I was correct to want Ranma for Shampoo, and wrong to follow the path We took trying to claim him for our Line." The Elder hoped on her stick and pogoed out of the room.

"Here Spicy Shrimp with wedge of lemon and lime."

"Thank you, Here is your bill for the Repairs to the Wall of the Compound, Dojo, and Kasumi's garden." Nabiki handed a detailed list to the perky purple haired gal, "Page four is my offered payment plan. and because I am feeling nice, Take six of your choice," the folder was slid across the table, " besides the Soup is perfect."

Shampoo got twice what the meal was worth, but Nabiki was preoccupied with other issues then last quarter's pictures of Ranma.

121

'What Happened out there?' She wonder, 'Ryoga lit out of here Grumbling something about Ranma not coming back right. Ranma is not right, Akane is as getting out of control, and the Amazons are flinching when ever Ranma moves. He is not even eating as much..' her train of thought drifts as She sees Ranma walking towards her.

"Ah Ranma, Just the person I wanted to..."Nabiki, leaning back against a stone wall, tried to wrestle control of the encounter but was brought up short when Ranma slapped his hand against the wall, next to her head.

"Hello Nabiki." He was shaking with anger. The Wall behind her began to vibrate. It was like what Shampoo did to the Wall of the Compound, but where Shampoo would cause the wall to shake then explode in less then a second, this was taking longer and when it blew, it would take out half the Ward. "Care to guess what I learned to today?"

Looking him the eye, "My guess would be that I had something to do about the Wedding that did not happen."

"How could you do that? To Me? To Akane? To your Father?" The wall shifted in pitch.

"Three Answers; 1, You and Akane will not work. One of you will end up dead within five years. 2, The Money is needed. Just last month I pulled the Dojo out of debt, and I still need to pay for the rebuilding of your Mother's place. That was a big goof on my part. 3, There were matters that required you to be single for a bit longer." Nabiki did not even twitch, 'like I need you, You are mine, and I will only release you when you are no longer needed. 4, I love you, I want it to be me in the white dress next to you.'

Looking toward home, and with a grin "And in reverse order; Father has had more activity trying to get you hitched these last 18 months then in the last 9 years, combined. Akane, Where to start with that brat? I love her, but I fear it would be worse for her if she was married to you at this time. She will either kill you, cause you to kill her or to kill someone else we care for."

Looking back at Ranma, "You. Until last Year your were little more then a drain on our resources. An Outsider. But You are like a fungus, and you grew on me. You spread your spores, seeped into every nook and cranny of my life. Where there was once a void, now there is a spark. You have become more then a brother, but a Champion of Tendo Dojo and those who live there. You even attempt to help out around the house with chores and money here and there. And all you 'ask for' is a place to sleep and as much food as you can keep away from your Father."

"Good Answers." He backed away, but the wall was still humming, "I will return to talk to you in a week. I need to clear my head. Tell the others I am going on a training trip. Alone!" and embracing Genma's Cloak, vanished into thin air.

The wall hummed for another 5 minutes. it was another 3 before her legs would work.

123454321

Just Home from China

He looked at the heavy bundle that Herb handed him as they left valley.

121

"Take this with you. I was unable to unlock its secrets, but something tells me you might be able to. I have also included what I could of my Line's Art." He lashed out with a palm-blade, slashing Ranma's hand. He then slashed his own. "So I can call you Brother, in more ways then one."he clasped the bleeding palms together, "I still need a wife of my own, Let me know if being a man gets to being too much for you." He laughed and walked off.

121

In the bundle was a massive locked Tome. The Covers were a metal forged stronger then steel, purer then silver, and harder then diamond. The lock was Chi based. it popped at the touch of Ranma's hand, but slammed shut if he ever removed his hand.

The works within were skills and styles that pushed his mind to the limit. It explained the theory of Chi and Ki weapons, like Akane's Hammers, and other Items like Genma's signs in panda form. Not everyone was able to pull them off, as they were a limited Skill, and would limit users further growth. As Ranma's was beyond the Cap as for using Chi and Ki when he was introduced to the basic skills of Forming Weapons and Items, that the Knowledge was now Forbidden to him. But it spoke of another option.

It explained the hidden weapon Art, and that he could use it, but that using it would drain his reserves, and limit any offensive abilities. It Explained how Mouse could hold so much, but what it cost him. How Shampoo was so good, but with her using it to hold her bonbori, how she had yet to release a chi blast.

It showed a Cloaking ability that was similar to Genma's, but where Genma could only disappear, Ranma's would be able to phase through solid matter.

It showed Chi/Ki being used to reenforce normal items to make them stronger, sharper, or what ever was needed.

Then Ranma's found Chi Weapons and Ki Weapons.

Flipping back to the front of the book, there was an Explanation of how Chi was ying to Ki's yang. Like Coke to Pepsi, was the best way for him to understand it. Now a Ki sword would shatter on a Chi Blade, so would a Chi blade when hit a Ki Sword.

Ranma's was thinking deeply on the Knowledge he had of his Art when he walked out of the Furo that morning, that he missed panda-Genma sneaking up behind him and smash him over the head with a Sign.

He awoke in a tux, standing next to Akane in her beautiful White dress...

Then the Stone Wall imploded...

12321

Three days later Akane Backhands him up over the town. He lands outside of Ukyo's restaurant.

Seeing him landing lightly as only he can, she preforms a flying glomp that would make her rivals jealous

"I am so sorry, Ra-chan. I do not know what came over me." sobbed a distraught Ukyo as she latched onto him. " I heard from Nabiki that you were..." The rest was muffled into his shirt, and choked by her sobs, but Ranma's knew enough.

Nabiki had a hand in the fire works that was his life this last week. Other pieces fell into place, and a bigger picture began to take shape. And with it a plan to reclaim his life, his mind and his Art. But first he needed to know where she fitted into the whole thing.

When Ukyo had cried herself out, and fallen asleep, he passed her to the only one who loved more then he did. "Take of her. I will be altering a few things when I return. Tell Her that she is my Friend first and foremost."

The pretty male nodded and bowwed to Ranma's, before carrying his mistress up to her bedroom and tucking her in.

Ranma's returned to the Dojo, Employing his Father's gifts. Landing cloaked on the Wall next the gate, he scanned the chi readings of those in the Dojo;

Kasumi was in the kitchen,

Soun and Fat Bastard were on the Back porch,

Akane was in the Dojo, and by the sound, smashing more blocks into sand.

Nodoka was...With Kasumi. The Sword was what he finally noticed. Other then that Mom read like Kasumi when in the kitchen.

Entering the House like a ninja, Ranma's dropped his 'cloak' and stepped to the door to the kitchen. "Hey Kasumi. Mom, I need to speak to you up stairs please."

121

When they were kneeling in Ranma's's room, "Mom, I need to take a training trip. The Other's came close to hurting you and Kasumi. I am going alone. I am only telling you, as I find you should be the one to tell Pops and everybody. I love you, Mother, I was not going anywhere without telling you."

He stood. picked up his pack, slung it over his back. "I need to speak to Nabiki before I leave, but do not expect me back before the end of next month."

"How will you live?"

"I have a few yen, I can cook simple meals, and do not much if it is just me. My training ground has a fishing hole."

She dug unto her sleeve, pulling a small wad of large yen notes out. "Here. Take this."

"No need Mother, but I might be needing a loan when I return. " He kissed her on the check. "Got to go mom, or I will miss Nabiki."

121

"Ah Ranma's, "

His head snapped up. Hearing a voice, the voice of his Target.

"Just the person I wanted to..."Nabiki, leaning back against a stone wall, tried to wrestle control of the encounter...

He got tunnel vision, more like scope vision, with a red cross hair centered on her pouty lips, her button noise, her...

'Get a handle big guy, this yummy number just sold you and your future to the highest bidder!'

Ranma's slapped his hand against the wall, next to her head, focusing Chi into the wall in a version of breaking point. "Hello Nabiki." He was shaking with anger. The Wall behind her began to vibrate. It was like what Shampoo did to the Wall of the Compound, but where Shampoo would cause the wall to shake then explode in less then a second, this was taking longer and when it blew, it would take out half the Ward. "Care to guess what I learned to today?"

Looking me the eye, "My guess would be that I had something to do about the Wedding that did not happen."

"How could you do that? To Me? To Akane? To your Father?" The wall shifted in pitch.

"Three Answers; 1, You and Akane will not work. One of you will end up dead within five years. 2, The Money is needed. Just last month I pulled the Dojo out of debt, and I still need to pay for the rebuilding of your Mother's place. That was a big goof on my part. 3, There were matters that required you to be single for a bit longer." Nabiki did not even twitch.

She Looked toward home, and with a grin "And in reverse order; Father has had more activity trying to get you hitched these last 18 months then in the last 9 years, combined."

'Him and Pops really pulled out all the stops and then some.' Ranma's worked hard to keep his face from showing his thoughts.

"Akane, Where to start with that brat? I love her, but I fear it would be worse for her if she was married to you at this time. She will either kill you, cause you to kill her or to kill someone else we care for." Nabiki's voice had a sad catch.

'At least it would be an end to this mess' Ranma's wanted to turn away.

Looking back at Ranma, "You. Until last Year your were little more then a drain on our resources. An Outsider. But You are like a fungus, and you grew on me. You spread your spores, seeped into every nook and cranny of my life. Where there was once a void, now there is a spark. You have become more then a brother, but a Champion of Tendo Dojo and those who live there. You even attempt to help out around the house with chores and money here and there. And all you 'ask for' is a place to sleep and as much food as you can keep away from your Father."

'That was unexpected, but I can see the truth in her eyes. I need to think about a few things.' "Good Answers." He backed away, but the wall was still humming, "I will return to talk to you in a week. I need to clear my head. Tell the others I am going on a training trip. Alone!" and embracing Genma's Cloak, he vanished into thin air and ran for it.


	8. backstep  New Plans

AN:To all who are asking, yes these last few chapters were flashback. and will continue for the next little bit. I was getting requests for back story. Why start over, if I can weave into the work a good back story?

Where it looks like I have cut and pasted, i might have. but then I go back and shift the POV to the one that I am writing from. You can skip over it if you like, but you will miss a few inside jokes.

poll questionl; should I update and repost the first chapters? Will not be promising anything new, improved, or rewriten.

am still waiting for prereaders/proofreaders.

master 8

ISDN

one week plus after wedding;

Nabiki looked over the repair crews who were working about the Dojo.

Kuno and his sister were the only ones who would not pay their share of bills, that was until all Ranma centric activities were denied them, and they payed up , granted Nabiki was charging them double, but hey, that was SKOP.

Everything would be done by sundown. Ranma was due back about that same time if only to talk to her. It was something she was both fearing and anticipating. what would he say to her, do to her, her network, her way of life.

The fathers were off on a bar crawl. Akane was at a sleep over. Nodoka was home, it was rebuilt over this last week. Kasumi was out shopping.

she continued to pace...

12321

He landed lightly on the Compound wall. He was still using his father's cloaking ability as it was a mastered skill. He had not worked the kinks out of the new cloak, he kept shifting through objects he did not to and blowing up things he was try to pass through.

There she was; in her short shorts mini tee. Kami, did she know what she did to your standard oversexed male? Duisuki was a pervert, but at times Ranma's thoughts were more ranged then his friends, but then Ranma knew what the human body could do, how far it could be stretched...

Shaking his head to recenter his thoughts, Ranma noticed that the place was empty. Dropping to the ground he entered the house and dropped his shoes and pack.

"Hey Nabiki. How about some Tea?"

'Oh how cutely she squeals and jumps.' he grins

12321

Nabiki's pov;

Sipping her tea, she waited for Ranma to speak.

He seemed normal, but then that is as normal as Ranma got, he rarely looked pissed, afraid or anything other hungry. bored, often. annoyed, most mornings. but now he was calm. and as his possible target, that scared her.

She knew what he could do to the flesh of others. she knew her flesh would not survive should he...

"how much did you make on this one?"

The question surprised her. "Including what it cost to rebuild your mother's place, I just broke even."

"No, you did not. You have yet to pay me off. " he locked eyes with her. "Once a week you take Ranko out for Ice Cream. Your choice of place, you buy what she wants. You will share your week with her, as she will share ours."

'Pay him off? oh, he wants spend more time with me?'

Looking about the yard, "This will not stand. The Dojo is to become a holy place. A place that I can be at rest from those who are not of the Dojo. You will pay for my treats, you will keep those from outside, outside those gates. I will help where and when I can."

'Holy? oh he just wants to not be on guard all the time. It should cut down on the repair bills around here.'

He looked into his tea. "I will pose for tasteful shots. Both forms. All money from the pictures goes to the Dojo. When I am finished with my trip, Once a week, not on our night, I will consent to a date from the others." he looked her in the Eye. "Make them pay. I will even consent to a Date with Kuno, but at triple the rates of the girls."

That perked her interest. 'Who gets to say what is tasteful? can I keep the trashy shots for my collection?..Date? ...Pay? Kuno? okay what is going on here?' she frowned, "Why?"

"All for the Dojo. If any attack the Dojo, they lose the right to date me for three months. Tell Shampoo that if Mouse attacks within this Dojo, it will cost her right to date me. Same for Ukyo and her posse. The Dojo will become a safe haven, or else."

'That tone is the same he used when he went to rescue Akane.' she licked her lips, "Not that I am doubting that you can or will back that choice, I am wondering how."

Ranma held up his hand. a rod of energy flickered into the visual spectrum. "a Ki blade, like those lightsabers from that je-di movies. I should be able to create any weapon, but this all I can do at this time. " the blade flicked and broke. "and not for long. yet."

"Like Akane's mallets?" it slipped out...

"No, the way I understand it, she is using Ki or chi to create a normal wooden mallet. That skill limits growth in the more powerful Ki and chi arts. It has to do with the mind set and mood set of the creator. It is an advanced attack, but until she unlearns it, she will not be able to learn new skills. My theory is that she wanted a weapon to hurt someone, and her subconscious formed the mallet for her. It is similar to the Panda's signs, but he is doing it only in panda form. at least so far. "

"Okay, Weekly treats and talks with Ranko, make the Dojo off limits to attacks. Does that include dropping by with food?"

"Unless they bring enough for the whole house hold, yes. But they will get the Chance to lavish their style of affection on me on their date. But they will 'pay' for the dates."

"Okay, set up dating time table. Can I include girls from school? how about guys?"

Ranma looked into his tea. "Girls from outside our circle may bid for a separate night, and any who attack us will lose their chances. It will be my chance to be out of the Chaos. Guys are the same as Kuno, and they sign a waver stating that they understand that if they touch Ranko improperly, they will pay in pain."

'broader pool, less profits' Nabiki's nose twitched like a rabbit

Ranma looked up. "One more thing. Drop Ryoga. I can't say anything, and I'm not asking you to, but no more covering for him."

"Okay, Weekly treats and talks with Ranko, make the Dojo off limits to attacks, set up dating time table, burn the pig. Anything else?"

"Not right now. it might change when I return. I have to finish my training. I only returned to have this talk with you." Ranma finished his tea.

She stood as he did, and padded after him 'love looking at the butt,' the thoughts slipped through her mind.

He slid into his shoes and pack, turned and pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. At first she thought it was a dream and let her self go with the flow. but he then as released her and vanished, Kasumi opened the front door.

"Ah, Nabiki, is there a problem?"

"Wha? Oh Kasumi, no there is not a problem. Just thinking of Ranma." and she staggered up to her room to lie down. She would take care of the dating set up in the morning.

12321

He made it out of town without anyone knowing he was there.

He rode a train, panda style, as in that he was on the roof. When he was a few miles out he jumped and made his way back up to his private training grounds.

his mind kept floating back to the kiss.

and from the kiss his mind would slide deeper into the possablities.


	9. more over icecream

master 9

ISDN

Two days before the Challenge for the Dojo, just after 8pm; the ice cream shop...

"It involves the time I get to spend with my mom."

Those words filled her heart with a warmth she had not felt sense she had learned that she was pregnant. "Want is needed, my daughter?"

Ranma set aside the 'Delight' so she could look at her mother. "When I returned from China with everyone, I had received a book of skills and lore, thought lost to the winds of time. That was what I doing these past four month, learning what that book could teach me. It also included a reason for the Cursed Springs. They are to create a balance between the precursed form and what one will become if one were to embrace the so called curse."

Ranma reached out and took Nabiki's hand. "Genma is a wonderful teacher of the Art. He has trained me to be the best in only a third of the time it takes to master even one school. I am Dan. level in at least 20 separate schools. Unfortunately that is all he is good for. He has harmed my growth in social graces, academics, and in the basic understanding of what goes on between a male and female." Smiling at the girl next to her, Ranma turned to look at her mother.

"For the crimes against me, Saotome Genma will pay. He will be forced to life on the skills that he holds so dear. He will be marked as a thief, lair, and cheat. He will be forced to mend his ways, or die in the gutter like the filth he is." Her Eyes were cold.

"For the crimes against me and mine, Tendo Soun will pay. He will learn what it means to be lost in this cruel world. Where he was once happy, now he will find only Cold."

"For the crimes against me, Tendo Akane will pay. She will learn what it takes to be the best. What Anger and Rage cost you in combat. What Pride and Honor can mean when they are all you have in the World."

"For the Crimes against me. Saotome Nodoka will pay."

Nodoka paled. "what?" Everything had been going so well. Ranma was becoming a man, knowing what had happened to him, who was responsable, and then he proclaims her as one of the ones who hurt her son...

Ranma continued. "She will learn there is more to life then honor, That Honor, while a staple of a samurai's life, can be scarified, should be sacrificed when the life of loved ones are in the balance. It is a fine line to walk, but She will learn that there are some things more important then honor."

Looking at her mother, tears in her eyes, "You have no idea what your actions and words have done to me. You have reinforced half of what the Panda has pounded into my head about the concept of manly, and warped the rest with a sick and twisted need for grandchildren. I will bring heirs to the Clan, One way and the Other."

"What?" both woman asked Ranma.

'could he mean?' the thought was almost to far from the man she knew as her son.

"It was not an easy Question to ask my self, and the answer was even harder to find, let alone give voice to. Can I live with being a Mother as well as a Father?" Ranma's eyes had melted and were now soft and gentle. "Nabiki, Will you serve me as my wife, my lover, and the mother of my first born?"

'Yes, say yes, girl and make the three of us so happy' Nodoka scream out in her mind.

"Ranma?" Her voice had caught. "I do not know. You have been different sense China, You have grown in power, graces, and thought." She looked at 'Auntie' and then back to Ranma. "Yes, but you will woo me, Chase me as is proper for a man in our times, and I have final say on what is going on with the Others."

"Done on all but the last. As my Wife, you are first in all matters, but to claim that you can control my life, is not going to be allowed. I do expect you to push where you can and will to guide me into the light of bliss, but I have the final say. Ukyo, I want Mother to adopt as my sister. Not knowing the clout of our Clan, nor the impact should my 'Sister' become with child with no Father, But She will know the Love I have for her. From the Second night after me and my wife have said 'I Do', I fully intend to be sleeping with both my wife and my mistress."

"Ranma!" Nabiki slapped Ranma across the face.

"Please 'Biki-chan, save that for our wedding night." Ranma shook her head. "As I was saying. Male Ranma will be needing both his Wife and his Mistress at night. Both because of my abilities and gifts would be too much for me to bed just one female at a time. And because I will need you both for when the Nightmares come."

'My son is manly!' She smiled dreamily, then frowned. "Nightmares?" Nodoka asked.

"They are the result of some of what Genma has put me through. Worry not Mother. My Wife will see to my health."

"Ah, Ranma?" Nabiki had a worried look on her face. "Who are you taking for your Mistress?"

"Shampoo."

12321

A purple cat was snuggling down in small shipping crate, lined with lush pillows. Both she and Mouse slept in their Animal forms as it caused the 'Water Magnet' magic to become more dormant.

A sneeze flipped her onto her back, while causing her smaller body to be flooded with endorphins.

'Wow! What was that? ... I do not know, but I want another one.'

and with that thought Shampoo drifted off to dream about ducking Ranma in the spring of drowned rat and hunting and other things of a furry nature

12321

Ranma pulled a Scroll from her cleavage. "This is what I copied from my book. It lists why I am choosing Shampoo as my Mistress and why the Kisses that She and her Grandmother hold me to are no longer valid. But to free Shampoo from Mouse, which she wants, I must make arrangements with Him. For me to Find my balance I must take a Husband as well as a wife. My choices for a good male, on the thought what is good for my Line, is limited to Mouse, Ryoga, and Konsu."

Nodoka frowned "And the Reason you are discarding Ryoga? he a fine lad, strong, solid enough to take a hit"

"He is P-chan. Akane's pet." Nabiki spoke quietly "He sleeps in her bed with her. Has a warped honor code, and is trying to kill Ranma. He uses lethal Arts and cares not if those around him and Ranma get hurt, as long as Ranma goes down. He also is involved with a girl who raises Sumo pigs. They are the only things bigger then Genma, and smell worse then him too."

"Ok, and the other one?" not even a blink.

"He loves Ukyo, will most likely marry her if Ranma is not available." Nabiki answered.

Ranma snorted. "If Ukyo still wants to try me out, fully knowing that it is to invite scandal to our Door, I might spend the night with them both. To enjoy them both." Then Ranma cooled again. "Only one male will share my bed, and only when my wife is there to share in my joy as woman."

"Ranma, You seem to have given this a lot of thought." Nabiki spoke softly, "Why? how? and why me?"

"Why; I need to find the balance. How; not that easy, but Mouse has honor, has suffered at the hands of the one he loves, and should be open to a chance to have something that is denied Shampoo."

Looking at Nabiki, "Why you? that is easy. For the crimes against me, Tendo Nabiki will pay.


	10. Crimes of a dark horse

master 10

ISDN

an; sorry for the delay; spent way too long in the hospital.

12321 one week after the challenge,

"For the crimes against me, Tendo Nabiki will pay."

Those words rang in her head every night before bed, her first thought when she awoke.

It had been over a week sense Ranma had spoken those words. Not in fury, not in anger, but in the cool tones she, Nabiki, used to broker deals after school

"For the crimes against me, Tendo Nabiki will pay. Her schemes have bought and paid for the Chaos in my life. She will learn what it means to be the focus of that Chaos. Where she once was an observer, making a few yen off my troubles, she will now be my first line of defense."

His words had both warmed her, and chilled her the core...

121 - the parlor - flashback

"That is a new way to woo your intended."

Ranma-chan smirked, "Nabiki is beyond standard wooing, Mother. I have to combine it as more of a business opportunity with a romantic date. Other then ripping our clothes off and screwing her into submission right here, I am out of options at this time. She always looks at the bottom line, where I am more of a reflex reaction thinker."

Looking at the now glazed eyes of Nabiki, Nodoka sighed. "I see. And while Nabiki seems to like that option, It would be improper in your present form, and even worse if you were change first." She giggled as the Two guys behind the counter hit the floor, "Hurry up and finish your yummy, we still need to talk about the rest of the girls you are bound to."

"From my Point of view; Akane is lost, Kasumi is entangled with someone else, and Shampoo I intend to claim as my mistress by Japanese custom. She can claim me as Husband by village law, but I will not be returning to China as such. Kodatchi is a whack job, period. I am hoping that you will adopt Ukyo as my sister, our relationship can follow from there, but only if she understands what is at stake." Ranma shook her head.

"I am thinking of losing the Saotome Name, and as is Custom of my School, Even Ranma will be lost, as I will no longer be a wild horse but rather the Fire of Duty. Burning away all but what I must do."

"And what of Anything Goes?" Nabiki asked quietly.

"Nothing. For three years the Saotome Ryu will lie quite while Tendos train to reclaim the Dojo. Even Ranma will be unheard of for that time. I will be learning the Art of Money from Nabiki, the Art of the House from Kasumi, and hopefully the Art of the sword from you, Mother."

"Okay" they spoke as one.

"Any and all others promised by Genma, are lost until Genma can reclaim his title as Master of the Saotome Ryu. I ask that he be denied all rights until he shows he can be worth something to the Clan."

"Possible. I have the grounds to remove him from my life." She locked gazes with Ranma. "He is a Saotome by birth, but from a 'lower' arm of the Clan. He was an eighth cousin. His Line was all but lost. It was an arranged marriage. Sense our Union, he has done little but drink sake, gamble, and trash our good name. Father had asked me to claim him Unfit. With the Passing of my father, I was named Head of our small Clan. It Falls to me to see that steps are taken to improve our numbers by any means possible."

"And my Plans?" Ranma was unsure, but something was happening here.

"A blessing to both my needs and dreams. I am uncertain of how you will claim Nabiki, but you do have a challenge on your hands. Shampoo, as I understand things, will be happy to share your bed, but I worry about her being no more then your mistress." Nodoka licked her lips, "Ukyo as my Daughter, as a Saotome mother to be, will be the First step in our new plans for the Clan. The others can be weighed later, as they come into our lives."

"Mother Saotome, Will you meet me at the Record hall in the morning? We need to go over some paper work to began our new Empire." Nabiki spoke calmly. "There are a few legal issues we will need to wade through. Then there is the Honor rights, as Genma has slashed and trashed the honor of no less then five young women, not including us Daughters Tendo. This could be the beginning of Genma's punishment."

Three grinning females, grins promising pain untold, welcomed the Parlor males in their return to the waking world.

One Ran, the other wet himself and then feinted, praying for a quick death.

12321- the next day.

For once, Nabiki was awake before anyone but Kasumi.

"ANGG." which is early morning Nabiki for; 'Morning Onechan, Any coffee?"

"Morning Nabiki." Kasumi answered, " Not yet, but there is a cola in the fridge if you want."

"nnnn" which translates as 'yes please'

After sipping her soda and two cups of coffee, Nabiki was fully awake. "Kasumi, What are your plans for Dr Tofu?"

"What a funny thing to ask." replied a blushing Kasumi.

"Sis, I know for a fact that you have 'liked' him since you entered high school. I know for a fact that he has been interested in you since you finished high school, I also know that his crazinessishis way of dealing with the age difference between you two and will not stop unless you take steps. " Nabiki sipped her coffee. "I need you to start moving to claim him as soon as possible. Father and Uncle are starting to become desperate to close this union between our two families. Ranma has expressed a concern about his feeling about Akane, as has declared to me and Auntie that Akane is no longer a match for him. Making your claim on the good doctor might slow Father down a bit. We could use your help."

Kasumi looked into her tea for a few minutes, swallowed it quickly, then opened a small drawer, took out a small bottle of Vodka, and took a deep pull. "Okay, but should I need help, I get it free."

"Done"

"Up and at'em Boy!" Genma was awake and soon so would be Ranma

"That would be my clue to get out of here. pressing business."

12321

Nabiki arrived at the same time as Nodoka. "Good Morning Auntie."

"Hey Nabiki. What shall we do first?"

"Genma. He is the biggest issue out of the gate. He is the loadstone around Ranma's neck. It is through him that Ranma is as messed up as he is."

"Genma it is. I shall be rid off that fat ass finally."

12321

Kasumi, dressed in a kimono, left after breakfast was served. As she arrived at the clinic, she turned the sign. the doctor would not be seeing anyone else once she was finished, one way or another.

As she entered the clinic, she saw three elders. "Good morning."

"Ah, Kasumi. Have you decided about the Doctor?"

"Yes. In fact I was hoping to finish my plans today, if no one has really pressing business with the good Doctor. "

The Elders grinned as they moved out, "Have fun deary."

121 jaws theme music 121


	11. Aftermath, you add it up

Master 11

ISDN

-The Cat Café after the Challenge-

"And if We try to do other wise?"

"Then the Village will be lost to the sands time as Ranma watches it burn. The Crying of the Children will draw the Musk, and dripping blood will stain the stones of the Valley."

"And what part do I play in this?" Mouse spoke quietly.

Turning her head to look at the one time rival of her son, Nodoka grinned a sour grin. "You have been selected as the male, at this time, best suited to seek the Hand of my born daughter."

The two amazons frowned, then the elder started laughing.

"Elder?" The young male was confused, and starting to worry.

"And who...who thought this one up?" the Elder gasped between laughs.

"My daughter, Ranko." Nodoka sipped her tea. "Other then Ranma there are three males who would be considered an asset to her bloodline. Kuno is ill considered, but on the list. Mental issues. Tofu, while older he is a master in his Arts. Ryoga is not in the running as he has Issues of Honor with Ranma and Ranko, but he is the best fighter. Mouse has the skills to protect Ranko when she needs it, the honor to stand aside in his pursuit of Shampoo, who is no longer an open interest. But with his acceptance of this post, he might be allowed to share in the gifts he seeks."

Nodoka sipped her tea, "There is a fourth, but Ranko thinks her sister would be better suited to his charms."

12321

When the Gate boomed shut, Akane knew that she was lost. She looked at her father, and saw him sniffle. Then he squared his shoulders, stood tall, and turned and walk off down the Street.

"Come Akane. This is something I should have done when you were younger. We begin your Training." Soun sounded hollow, but not lost. "First we need to find a Dojo or temple that will take us in for the night, so I can see what you have, where you are failing, and what we need to do about it. I have a friend who has a small Dojo the next ward over, but he might have a class tonight."

Akane hung her head and followed along. 'You are the last hope for the Tendos to hold on to the Dojo and the Tendo Ryu.' Akane shook her head to clear it. 'I will not fail you Nabiki. The Dojo is as good as Mine.'

12321

Genma was pissed. His son, his ungrateful son, had just thrown him out on the street. He had disrespected Genma's friend as well when he did not bow down and marry the girl chosen for him. To do this was beyond low, beyond dishonorable.

Genma started to glow red. Then he did something he did not believe was possible. He mastered a skill that had nothing to with thieving. He embraced the Demon Head attack, only it was over powered by his Rage. Where Soun's Head Swelled like a balloon, eyes glowed, and could roar like a beast with its tail caught in a grinder, Genma shimmered into a full body Demon, great wings spread from his back, a wicked tail twitched in anger, Over all height was increased to 10 feet as the arms ended in massive two fingered hands tipped with unholy talons.

"RANMA!" The demon jumped as to Clear the wall of the Compound of the Former Tendo Dojo...

...Only to be blasted with a black Chi Blast, being knock away from the wall and losing his hold on the 'demon. form attack.'

Ranma Landed outside the fence. "Yes, old fool, I am the one who challenged the Dojo, and before You get all high and mighty, Know that you risked your Title, your right to be here, and the Right to order me about. As of today Saotome Ranma is Lost, until Saotome Genma of the Saotome Ryu reclaims his title of Master, in three years. I will answer to Ranma only to those of my family. The Saotome Ryu here will lie dormant until its Master returns. Higimu is my Name, and it is the only name I will answer challenges with. You have two Choices, Take to the Road, relearn your Art, teach your Student if she will learn from you, and Return in three years to reclaim your Title. If I catch you using the title of Master, know you will be schooled. "

Then Ranma's Grin turned cold. "Or I call the Police, and Turn in the great thieving Panda, and your other aliases. Mother and I am tired of covering for a pathetic baka like you. "

Genma stood tall, in his human. "This is not ended. You will learn your place boy."

"You have three years, to find skills that will beat me. I can only learn what is brought to the Dojo, what Soun and Akane teach me when they return to learn and teach here at the Dojo. In three years from today, I truly hope that you will thrash me in ways that only my Master in the Art, a man I would be honored to call Father, could. Good bye Pops." Ranma then faded from view.

Genma huffed...

...snorted...

...blinked...twice, and collected his pack and followed after Soun and Akane.

12321

Ukyo and Shampoo were watching from the corner. Shampoo was still having trouble walking on her own.

Shampoo leaned on the wall. "What you get?"

"I am being adopted by Mother Saotome as Ranma's sister. I have even been offered a few options that I am not certain that I want at this time." Ukyo spoke in a hushed tone. "I do know that this is not over. Mother has plans for us, and you as a 'stupid male warrior' charged off before she could finish telling you what they were. You forfeited knowing what we faced in chances of being under Ranma "

Shampoo perk up, and then ran for the Café.

Ukyo giggled and jogged after.

12321

Ranma phased into sight next to Nabiki, one arm sliding around her waist. He kissed her under the ear. Looking at Kasumi, "Any plans Sis?"

Kasumi stripped out of the House wife dress, revealing a short skirt and vest combo underneath. "I am late for my Date. Talk when I get home. Behave" She slipped out the gate and ran for it.

Ranma turned towards the House, "Now what?"

"Mother is talking to Colon, Shampoo and Ukyo have left by the back gate to watch you toss your father out, and have most likely run off to see what Mother has left for them." Nabiki snuggled closer to 'Higimu'. "We can workout, look at the books, or look for your brother-in-law."

Swinging the Lith female into his arms, Higimu cloaked once more, and cleared the Wall.

12321

Shampoo slid through the doors to the Café, and stopped to look at the sight of a pale Moose and a laughing Great Grandmother.

Ukyo stepped in behind her, glanced about, "So What happened? Moose looks like He was just promised to Ranko." Ukyo asked. sending the Elder into another fit of laughter.

"Pretty much hit it on the head, Daughter. Ranko has decided that she wants to be wooed, and Moose here is the best single male for the job. The only other Male, Nabiki and Higimu say would be better courting you."

"Other Male?" Ukyo frowned, "Who!"


	12. New training trip

New Master 12

ISDH

Ranma And Nabiki phased in, just outside the shop. Setting Nabiki on her feet, Ranma pounded on the door. Waiting for the little Ninja to open the door, Ranma kissed the back of Nabiki' neck. When the lock clicked, Ranma grabbed the door.

Holding the door, Ranma ushered Nabiki in. Stopping to relock the door. "Hey Kon-Chan, Get us a round of drinks, Yourself included." He followed Nabiki to a small table near the back of the joint.

When the Drinks were passed around, Nabiki took a sip, then asked; "What do you know of the Challenge at the Dojo this morning?"

121

"What do you know of the Challenge at the Dojo this morning?"

He swallowed his tea, looked both people before him over, licked his perfectly applied lips; "That The Masters of the Tendo Dojo were challenged for the Dojo, Genma for his Title. Ranma Was banned from the fight." His eye looking over Ranma once more, " At least as a Defender. Seeing as Ranma here is dressed as the Challenger was this morning, I would venture that he is the masked man."

Ranma/Higimu grinned. "Thought I scenced someone up there. As they were not aggressive towards me, I could not be sure. How many were there?"

He smirked and dimpled as was proper, "Including myself, three that I could tell. One was Kuno's With a video camera. You might be wanting to triple your prices to them. And one looked to of a Imperial Clan, probably to oversee that Damage to the Ward was kept to a minimum. "

"Imperial?" Ranma asked

"Yeah, I got a letter last month, All NWC activities would be under review. Like Kon-chan here said, to keep the damage to a minimum."

"What is with the Kon-chan?"

Now Ranma licked his lips. "As you know with the Challenge, Soun and Akane are out of the Dojo. I Have Chosen for my wife, Nabiki. We are to have a Six Month engagement. When The Tendo Masters return, I intend to wed Nabiki. I have claimed for my Mistress, Xain Pu. For my Sister, Ukyo has been taken. As her Brother, and the Local Male Head of the Clan, It falls to me to find her a Husband that is an asset to our bloodlines, one that fulfills my sisters needs."

Blink

blink

"You are Choosing me?"

You love her as much as I do, You have served her well as friend, servant, and ninja.

The Blood drained from the Konochi's already pale face, "But..."

"Yeah, we know" Nabiki spoke quietly. "When Mother and I were looking through the records and bylaws involved in the whole process we found that you are listed as a female birth. As Ukyo is list as First male of her line."

"To ease things over," Ranma peered into the perfectly kholed eyes," and to keep Ukyo a Saotome, Mother is adopting a Son, and we are talking to his bride-to-be. If you want, We could do a double wedding."

12321

>a few days later

Soun stopped to lean on the stone pillar, and tried to catch his breath. Genma, in panda form, (a wet tee shirt competition at an American thumbed Tike bar... draw your own picture, but Genma was not in the bar.) just squatted on his down as he shook his head.

you really let your self go

"You're one to talk, you fuzzy baka." Akane called back from her spot ten steps up. "the only Reason you are not in the same shape is Ranko kicks your fluffy tail each and every morning."

sign flipped

Ungrateful Child, After all I sacrificed...

flip

ten years without my loving wife, the comforts due to a Master of ...

flip

before Soun could read the new sign face, Mallet-Sama smashed the sign, and pounded the Panda's head into the stone, before evaporating.

Shaking his head Soun pushed off the wall and resumed the long climb up the steps. Akane, having reached the top, stood staring about.

The place was both a haven ground and a fortress. Some fifty feet above the surrounding landscape, with only the 100 stairs allowing entrance. The walls were twice the height of the Tendo Compound, and the grounds were Larger then the schools.

There was no Dojo, the whole place was a training ground. Students were everywhere, sparing with one another. Only a third were on the ground, the rest were on railings, posts, walkways and ropes. most were empty handed, but a few were using staves, sais or fans.

Four people, not engaged in any noticeable combat, sat in the center of a stone pavilion, on a marble Island, in the middle of a large pond with no viable bridge. two drinking tea, served by a third, as the fourth played a dreamy tune on a flute.

"What do you think of the place?" Soun whispered to Akane.

"I could spend the next three months here, and still not learn everything they are teaching." pointing to the four in the pavilion. "something tells me they are the ones to be afraid of. But I have no Idea what they are doing."

"That would be Master Chu, and he is training them in Control. Each of the three there can hold their own against the rest of the school, but there, they are learning to control them selves, each other, and the Master."

A quick scan of the ground, "Follow me, step where I step. remain calm." Soun stepped on a seal, and then moved along a path that lead from that seal.

Genma looked about, dropped to all fours and lumbered out into the grounds.

Akane followed


	13. new training temple

New Master 13

ISDH

Ryoga-piggy, awoke to a pounding. At first he thought it was just his head, but the Pounding was unrythmic. Then the smells hit him. Mud, Muck, Porcine and Warm milk.

"Bwee?"

Pulling himself to his feet, he looked around.

"Bwee." He wrinkled his snout, 'Well at least I know where I am, And She serves a good breakfast.' He trotted over to the troth and dug into the warm milk and rice mash. 'There are times when I think Akane is not the girl for me. She would Accept me for who and what I am. I need to talk to Akane one more time. To Explain…'

12321

Soun moved like a dancer, following a kata of sorts as he moved down the trail laid into the floor.

Genma moved as panda, striding along as if looking for bamboo.

Akane strode in, hands tucked into the straps of her pack, looking about, almost as if she was a female Ranma...

Two students dropped from the ropes overhead, Attacking Akane.

...The pack came off, knocking one attacker into the pond, as she snapped a kick out, into chest of thug #2 smashing him into the wall.

Four more students turned to face the 'intruder', Akane just shrugged, and tossed her pack to Panda-Genma. "Okay, lets see what you got."

Two by two the Students moved to see what the ruckus was, and two by four; Akane Danced with them. Rarely would a student stay longer then to trade three blows before being sent flying by a blow from Akane, only to bounce back as another of their class mates flew off.

121

Soun finished his kata, bowed to the Master, and turned to watch his 'baby girl' decimate the students.

She reminds me of Ranma, just before we arrived...

"Yes, raw skill, yet no control. She seems to be enjoying herself. Should have done this earlier."

121

One Minute she was fighting an army of attackers, the next they were gone...

...then she scenced Him. His aura spoke of great skill, control, but was missing the power of the fighters that she had faced for the last two years.

She looked at her father, cocked her head in question.

He nodded, with a small grin.

"Thanks for the warm-up, I have been needing to stretch my limbs." She turned and looked behind her.

He was dressed like Kuno, only in a pale green. While his head was shaved except for the warrior's knot, he had an impressive foo-man-choo mustache. "I am Aoy Lee, Green Defender of this Dojo."

He clashed his bracers together, before taking a stance.

Akane assumed Ranma's stance. "Yo, Tendo Akane of Tendo School Anything Goes."

"Anything Goes? You know Saotome?" Lee asked

"Rival of a Sister School."

Lee attacked using a combination of Mantis and Tiger schools. Akane dodged the first three blows like Ranma did back when she first meet the redhead. Then she blocked the next six blows with one arm.

"Skill; well defined," Akane judged, "Control is beyond even that of Ranma, but lacking in power." Akane then stomped the Ground, causing a small quake, knocking her opponent back, as she gathered her chi for a power strike...

Seeing his challenger, drop her guard, Lee tried to leap in with flying combo...

He rained down punches and kicks, but she just soaked the damage, as her leg swept up to impact with his chest, causing him roll backward as his leap carried him over her head, where she switched feet, kicking him over the pond, island, and pavilion.

He landed on his feet, then feinted.

121

"Tendo, long time no see. Your student is quit skilled, but wastes two thirds of her energy."

"Master Chu, My Daughter Akane. Heir to my School. Believe it or not she was in control throughout her display here today, or at least compared to her normal level of control."

"You here to enroll her?" The Master's words were worried, yet warm.

"Something like that. You might have heard, I lost my Dojo. Your Dojo/temple is the first step on our journey to reclaim it. I need to relearn many of my skills, as well as teach Akane a few of my skills. Willing to teach other students in exchange for room and board.


End file.
